You Say Finding Nemo I Say Sharktale
by just-another-alt-girl
Summary: Chloe is being introduced to Beca's movie loving best friend but maybe movies weren't the best ice breaker. Bechloe Cannon AU One-shot


**You Say Finding Nemo I Say Sharktale**

_A/N so here it is my very first one-shot. It's Bechloe naturally OTP rights and all that. This idea came from a video on You tube by College humour, I highly recommend that channel as they are hilarious._

_No sadly I didn't create these awesome characters_

Chloe was currently rushing around the kitchen of Beca's small one bedroom apartment, whilst Beca sat at her desk playing around with a mix.

"Bec I swear to god he's going to be here any minute and I've not even set the table, a little help maybe?" with both headphone cups over her ears the younger woman gave no reaction to the currently stressed out redhead. Sighing and putting down the tray of chicken, Chloe walked over and pulled the headphones down and placed them around the brunette's neck. She jumped at the feeling of her headphones being removed but soon smiled at the close proximity of the redhead. Standing up she turned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend of three months.

"Everything's gonna be fine Chlo he'll love you, I'm sure the two of you will get on great, for one you both have a weird obsession with movies and trying to force me to watch them." Chloe relaxed into the hold and buried her head into the crook of the DJ's neck. "well I succeeded to get you to watch them with me last weekend" Smiling as she she removed her head and look at Beca,

"but glad I'm not the only one trying to subject you to the _torture_ of a movie marathon." the brunette rolled her eyes light-heatedly and smirked, but her face soon fell.

"Hey Chloe is that mushrooms I can smell?" the redhead cocked her head curiously to one side "yeah, it's in the sauce to go with the chicken?" Beca cleared her throat awkwardly and took hold of Chloe's hands and held them in her own.

"Now, I don't want you to freak out on me here, but..."drawing out the last word, a serious look came over Beca's face "Jesse is allergic to mushrooms" Chloe's face soon filled with panic as her mind raced to think of a way to change the meal. Her thoughts soon interrupted but her girlfriend bursting out into a fit of laughter,

"this isn't funny, Beca. I'm going to have to completely change everything now!" she rushed out as she sped back over to the kitchen. Still laughing, Beca tried to compose herself long enough to walk into the kitchen and sit on one of the bar stools that sat next to the island.

"I haven't got time for you laughing Beca I need to think!"

"that wasn't why I was laughing Chlo, well it kind of was." the older girl turned around "Chloe, I'm messing with you, Jesse loves them. Remember I was the one that recommended you made your chicken with the mushroom sauce you made me for date night" letting the new information settle with he for a moment Chloe turned back around to her preparation of the nights meal. She remained quiet and the smaller woman worried she'd taken the joke a step too far. Getting off her stool and walking over to the other woman she placed her arms on chloe's hips trying to turn her around, as Chloe began to turn the DJ was unaware of the offending finger that had been dipped in sauce, only finding out when it was swiped across her face. A look of shock overcame her ivory features and the redhead ran away from her cackling.

The two had wanted to keep things quiet, Beca especially because she for one didn't need the media catching whiff of her sexuality and blasting it over tabloids and blogs. She also didn't want to put Chloe through the hassle of being paparazzi'd merely because she was dating the young DJ. That meant that the two had decided to not tell either of their best friends or their families until they were sure. So tonight Beca had invited her collage friend and work manager Jesse round to meet her girlfriend for the first time. Of course the guy knew that she played for the other team, he had found out when she burst out laughing at him for asking her out freshman year. She then had to explain with a "Dude, I'm gay!" after she had placed the taller brunette into the friend-zone he had stayed there loyally to this day. After they graduated they decided to become a team, Jesse mumbling something about them being like some dudes from Singin' in the Rain or something.

Beca opened the door, but before allowing her guest entry she dragged him out into the, thankfully, empty hallway.

"woah, glad to see you too Becs" she glared in return

"look Jess, I need this to work tonight. You're the first person we've told and I'm freaked that if this doesn't she might not want to tell anyone else. So even if you hate her you tap into your inner vast movie knowledge and find a way to make think you don't." he continued smirk at her.

"Aww is wittow bewks in love!" her eyes widened

"Dude! Don't go throwing around the "L" word"

"I thought the "L" word was Les-"

"you know what? Nope, this isn't gonna work. Go home now I'll tell Chloe...you, uhh, yeah you got mugged"

"Right, calm, I'm only messing" pushing her aside and striding into the apartment. The DJ stood there slack jawed, shook it off then followed him in, before over taking and leading them into the kitchen.

"Hey Chlo, this is Jesse, Jesse this is Chloe" she gestured between the two before rubbing her hands nervously over her jeans. The two exchanged pleasantries before Chloe excusing herself to go finish with the chicken.

"You cool?" she nodded towards him, he nodded back and she followed to route of the redhead. She walked into a flustered Chloe, who looked to be practising some form of breathing technique. Quirking an eyebrow Beca stepped closer to her, placing a reassuring hand on her forearm. "Chlo?" She stopped focusing on her breathing and instead on the steel blue eyes in front of her.

"I'm so sorry I usually really good with meeting people. I mean you know that. You know me. Sometimes better than I know me, and even I know I'm being silly I just I really don't want him not to like me. Do you think he does? Now I think about it he didn't say much." Beca placed her other hand on Chloe's other arm, now facing he full on. She couldn't help but smile at the mini freak out the redhead was having and it was fricken adorable. When Chloe finished her rant she noticed the look on her girlfriend's face and smiled herself. "I'm being stupid amn't I?" the brunette shrugged and only smiled wider.

Sitting down at the table the conversation was flowing back and forth quite easily, thankfully. Jesse was talking about how awesome it was that his parents had bought him a five year membership to Netflix for that next five years. Of course Beca poked fun at his movie nerd habits and laughed at his reaction. His facial expression only became more comical when Chloe informed him that her and Beca had watched a couple of movies the weekend before.

"I have tried for years to get the midget to watch films! I mean you wouldn't even watch Finding Nemo with me for Christ sake!" he pointed accusingly at the smaller woman.

"yeah well, that's understandable, I mean I kinda stick with her on that one, Shark tale is so much better." the redhead spoke up. Both of the brunettes turned to look at her, one with triumphant smirk, the other with a mix of shock and disgust.

"What. Did. You. Just say?" Jesse gave her a serious expression whilst he spoke slowly and clearly.

"Oh come on it so is! Smith is hilarious in that film" Chloe argued,

"I'm not saying he isn't but Finding Nemo is so much better!" Jesse almost squealed.

"It's fine you have your opinion and I have mine" She said calmly trying not to have an argument with guy she was meant to be impressing tonight. Beca gave her hand a light squeeze under the table all while still smiling at the interaction between the two, she was still worried that Chloe was freaking out.

"Antz or A Bugs Life?" Jesse said gushed "Huh?" Beca said not fulling understand what he was talking about, she didn't get the chance to get an explanation as Chloe spoke next

"A Bugs Life for sure" she said with a nervous yet friendly smile towards him. Not that Jesse was guy that would flip out easily but Beca could see that the current conversation was stressing him out. "you've gotta be kidding me" he muttered. Sensing the tension Beca stood up

"soooo who's up for deserts?" she didn't get a response the next words spoken where Chloe's but they weren't in regard to her question.

"Thin Red Line or Saving Private Ryan?" Jesse laughed "Okay okay as if that's a question mean the answer for everyone is obviously..." they looked at each other waiting to answer together

"SavIn Redate Lian" was what could be heard. Chloe stood up it was her turn to point accusingly at him now

"seriously dude?! It's gotta be Saving Private Ryan!" he stood up shaking his head. Beca stood there with cheesecake in hand as she watched the two argue over the films with similar plot lines. She tried to get Jesse to back down but to no such luck he was gone. Back and forth, back and forth. Until the two finally agreed on one. Friends with Benefits was defiantly a better film than No Strings Attached. After that they sat down together gushing over their favourite romantic comedies. Beca just hoped to all high heaven that not all dinners with the two of them would end that way.

_**A/N and that would be us! So feel free to review, tell me it sucked, correct my spelling/grammar or you know a nice wee review but it is entirely up to you.**_


End file.
